


sick

by HeartonFire



Series: let me kiss your lips so i know how it felt [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: let me kiss your lips so i know how it felt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [myletternevercame](https://myletternevercame.tumblr.com) from [this prompt list](https://heartonfirewrites.tumblr.com/post/634505813224996864/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts).

Karen’s phone rings and she slaps at it, head feeling fuzzy and heavy, like it’s filled with static.

“Hello?” she croaks. No one answers. Struggling to sit up, Karen clears her throat and says it again. “Hello?”

“Karen?” She falls back onto the pillows with a sigh, throwing one hand over her eyes to shield them from the sharp light coming through the gaps in her blinds. “Are you okay?”

“Hi, Frank. I’m fine. What’s up?” She tries to sound casual, relaxed. She plays this part every time Frank calls, too afraid to scare him away to tell him how much she looks forward to each call, each meeting. How much she wants to see him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Karen sighs again, but this time, it turns into a cough. “I’m fine, Frank.”

“You don’t sound fine. I’m coming over.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Her voice is hoarse and cracked and her head feels like it might explode from the pressure, but she doesn’t want Frank to think he has to take care of her. She’s taken care of herself for a long time. She doesn’t need him to do that.

“I’m coming over.” He hangs up before she can protest further, and as Karen takes a shaky breath, she remembers that she hasn’t bought groceries in over a week and doesn’t even have a can of soup in her cabinet. Maybe Frank coming over isn’t the worst idea. She also knows that there’s no stopping him once his mind is made up.

They’ve been circling each other for months now, easing closer and backing away before anything gets too serious, too real. They always meet in public, at a coffee shop or a bar, where the pull between them is easier to ignore, or at least to avoid. Frank hasn’t been to her apartment since he gave her the pot of white roses that still sit on her windowsill. If she was feeling better, she’d make some attempt to clean the place up, but as it is, she can’t keep her head off the pillow for more than a few seconds. 

Karen falls back to sleep almost immediately, and doesn’t wake again until she feels the mattress sink beside her. Startling awake, she falls into another coughing fit. A hand falls to her back and strokes gently as she shakes with each cough. By the time the fit subsides, Karen blinks back the tears in her eyes and smiles weakly at Frank.

“Yeah, you’re just fine,” he says. “I brought you some soup and tea, and some medicine. Wasn’t sure what you had.”

“Nothing,” Karen says softly, as Frank settles her back against the pillows. “I have nothing.”

“Then let me get you something.” He shifts closer. “Let me take care of you.”

Karen feels her face flush hot and she isn’t sure if it’s from emotion or a fever, but she ducks her head to hide it from him either way.

“How did you get in?” she asks, realizing she’s never given Frank a key. She stares down at her comforter, picking at a loose thread absently.

“Fire escape,” Frank says, shrugging. 

Karen almost laughs. “Of course. Why didn’t I think of that?” It’s so very _Frank_ to break in through the window rather than risk waking Karen when she’s sick.

“I’ll be right back,” Frank says, close enough to Karen that she can feel his breath on her skin. Karen lifts her head as he leans in and their lips brush, just for a moment. 

Karen freezes, eyes wide. Frank blinks at her, before his eyes slide closed again and he leans in for another kiss, a real one this time. His lips are warm and soft and Karen wants to live inside this feeling, until another cough forces its way out of her throat and she leans away from Frank to avoid coughing in his face.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, cheeks bright red. She’s waited so long for this moment, and for it to be ruined by whatever illness is currently wracking her body is just unfair.

Frank chuckles to himself, one hand coming up to cradle Karen’s face. His palm is rough, but his touch is soft. “Don’t say that unless you mean it.” His thumb traces over Karen’s cheek and her eyes close at the gentle touch. “Now, will you let me take care of you?”

Karen nods and Frank kisses her forehead firmly. As much as she hates to rely on people, the idea of Frank making her soup and cuddling with her in bed while she sleeps this thing off doesn’t sound so bad. Kissing him again, once she’s not feeling so miserable, also sounds pretty great.

“I’m sorry if I get you sick,” she says, as Frank leaves the room.

He turns back to her with a smile. 

“Worth it, sweetheart. You’re always worth it.”


End file.
